


A Question of Lust; A Question of Trust

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does something so special fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Lust; A Question of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://bfragrant.livejournal.com/profile)[**bfragrant**](http://bfragrant.livejournal.com/) for the 2007 [](http://vm-santa.livejournal.com/profile)[**vm_santa**](http://vm-santa.livejournal.com/) Thanks to [](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/profile)[**starxd_sparrow**](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/) for the beta. At this point, all mistakes are my own. Thanks also go to [](http://everything-inme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://everything-inme.livejournal.com/)**everything_inme** for listening to me while I angsted over the mix that goes with this.

He hoped she’d pick up his call on the second ring. Instead he watched as she glanced dismissively at her Sidekick, only to pick up her fork a moment later and stab her pasta. His eyes caught the way she focused on her plate and the book next to her. He watched her brush him off without ever leaving his sight.

Three minutes later, he found his way into his car, looking for any escape from the pain from her cold disregard for him.

The campus felt too small, her presence overpowering. There had to be somewhere that didn’t crush his spirit with her latest rebuff. Neptune was surely big enough for him to find _some_ small place for solace.

He turned the car over, reversing quickly out of the space, needing to leave the rejection behind in search of something good for himself.

It was impossible to process that the only person to care for him since graduation day had ignored him. He’d expected Dick’s cautious friendship _after_ , but now that his only saving grace wouldn’t talk to him, he felt lost.

Cruising down the streets, he was left alone with his thoughts and the inane music of the radio. His thoughts kept returning to her—even as he tried to leave her behind—the sounds of an old song softly bouncing off the interior only focusing his attention on her more. He’d never told her, but she was all he thought about. She was all that had mattered to him since a clear day in March when she thanked him for protecting her.

The memory of their first kiss flashed back before him—his hand crashing into the DEA agent’s face, her look of concern and gratitude as she walked out of the room, the feel of her lips briefly meeting his.

He drove to the motel, trying to recapture the pleasure he’d felt as she thanked him and they’d given in to each other.

As soon as he arrived, the memory of that happiness seemed fleeting. His first glance towards the balcony brought his attention to how quickly she’d left after he gave into the moment and kissed her back. The spot where she’d looked at him forlornly drew his gaze - the site of her first escape.

His mind wandered to the encore - he remembered how much that second kiss felt like lightning, burning his soul to hers as he let himself give into her just as she gave into him.

The slow walk up to the second story provided Logan with more time to think through their relationship until that point. She’d gone out of her way to help him a few times that year, but he’d been so unsure of how to express his growing gratitude. Between the footage for Lilly’s memorial video, her help with the poker game, and that night at the Sunset Regent, he remembered how she’d overtaken his thoughts. It wasn’t like before, when he looked to spite and mock her— he began to look to her with admiration, and then infatuation - she was his port in the storm.

One spin around the poll brought him out of his nostalgia, yet the feeling of rejection lingered still.

Dejectedly leaving the motel, he returned to his car, looking for something better. His first moment of happiness had been found in the seedy locale - and that memory, no matter how fleeting, brought a cavalcade of memories back to him.

As he sped out of the parking lot, he wondered if he could feel better about himself somewhere else around town. Part of him wanted to walk into his pool house, remembering how she’d straddled him the night of his surprise birthday party, seeming so ready to trust him for once and for all. But he’d sold the property over a year ago, and the new owners chose not to install a pool house when they rebuilt.

However, his hands and feet kept driving into his old neighborhood, still looking for something he couldn’t find back at the Grand. The new house looked much like his old one: vaulted foyer leading into wide, open spaces. Despite the similarities, this house didn’t have the memories he sought—there were no quick kisses as they entered the large living room, none stolen outside by his car, just as there was no walkway that lead to secrets, secrets only the pool house held.

The silence of the neighborhood shook him from his reminiscing. Quickly turning the car around, he turned back toward downtown and his suite.

He tried to pass the time quickly in his car, filling the space with music to avoid further thoughts of Veronica. After KRFF’s cover show, his mood only worsened; the sentiment of the songs effectively pulled Logan farther into a stupor.

He couldn't park the car soon enough—the songs bouncing in his head, even after turning off the radio. No sooner was he out of the parking structure that he realized what stood between himself and his room.

The lobby never taunted him, but there were memories that he wanted to forget associated with the elevator.

Standing squared in the middle, he tapped his foot against the floor, trying to forget Snow White and his biting tongue. Musak wafted through the small space, but it did nothing to relieve his mind of the myriad conversations he had with her in the confining space.

First his mind drifted to that night after she slept with _him_ and he was with Kendall, then back to that day after _he_ left, before dawning of that day after his Alterna-Prom.

The image of her opening up to him at his door stung his brain just as the doors dinged open and told him he was free to go to his suite.

As he tried to push his afternoon from his mind, he replaced those thoughts with happier times he had with her in his room.

Only all of those moments paled in comparison to anything they had before the roof and the plane crash and everything that had happened since.

-*-

She spent all of her weekend poring over her “Plan a Perfect Murder” paper.

Rarely stepping out of her room, the hours bled into each other until she finished her hypothetical paper on how to murder Professor Landry.

-*-

She hadn’t called in the last three days; his mood worsened. Thoughts of what they had and what they didn’t have filled his head. The images of Homecoming and pool parties intercut with make-out sessions and declarations of undying love.

He’d tried to dull the memories with beer, but they never completely disappeared.

-*-

She tried to find him after completing the paper. Every time she called the suite, Dick picked up and said Logan was busy.

Instead of focusing on her elusive boyfriend, she wondered what would happen now that all the fraternities had been abolished.

-*-

Determination took over as he waited for her to find him after class. He was going to push the thoughts of her from his mind in the only way he knew.

He was going to end it—cut loose, run.

-*-

She tried not to think about what he’d told her earlier that day—she thought everything was perfect between them.

Ignoring his call had just been a one-time thing—she’d needed to focus on her paper.

By the time she put the pieces together, she’d already sent her dad off to Sacramento.

There was no one left to talk to about any of it, so she cried like she’d done years before when Duncan dismissed her.


End file.
